When Life Gives You Lemons Make Apple Juice
by BleckBlah5956
Summary: Jean saves an old friend of hers from a family that doesn't love her. Logon seems distracted by this young girl. Logon/OC. don't like don't read. Flames are welcome. r&r please ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**We don't own anything except our OCs.**

_Dear Jean,_

_I feel all alone. Without you, my best friend, I am blank. My parents say that I seem like a zombie to them. Can you believe that! I miss you. Why did you leave? I am on auto-pilot all the time. I don't know how that worked but I hate the feeling. Somehow I just can't snap out of it. I am scared. I try hiding the fact that I am a mutant from the school but you know my parents. I am sure that they would rather have a daughter that is human. I need help. It's been years, but it seems like you left yesterday. I always cry myself to sleep. You are the only one who ever understood me. Why didn't you take me with you? I am sure anything would be better then living with people who hate you. I don't even know why I'm writing this. I know you can't respond. You are my only family that I like. You know the band that I always told you about? Trans-Siberian Orchestra. Yeah I always listen to our songs Night Enchanted, Childhood Dreams, and Another Way to Die and Sparks. If you do get this please come save me!_

_Your friend and sister,_

_Elizabeth Albarn_

As I wrote I started to cry. It had been almost 4 years since I had last wrote her a letter that she would never get. I never gave up hope that she would come and rescue me from this hell. I got up from my desk and grabbed the keys to my motorcycle and I was off. As soon as I got to our secret place that was in the forest on the outskirts of town I put the letter in the box that we always kept here no matter what. As I started to walk away I felt a breeze blow past me but it was a hot breeze, like something from a….. Jet! A jet had landed right behind me. Swallowing my fear I turned around. "Who's there?" I heard my voice crack. "Elizabeth! It's me Jean. It's been a while hasn't it?" "Hell yeah! Where have you been?" I shouted as I saw my best friend walk out of the jet. "You'll find out soon." Was all I got as she went to the box and pulled out my letter. "Go get your stuff packed and we will be back at 9:30 ok?" "Ok, Just as long as you don't ditch me again I'll be fine" I smiled and saw her grin. As she got on the jet I went back to my motorcycle.

As 9:30 approached I paced my room. As soon as I had told my parents they got 4 boxes for me. I filled 3 and got half of the fourth packed. I didn't have a lot of stuff. There was a knock downstairs making me jump. "Coming!" I ran down taking the stairs three at a time. I opened the door only to be hugged by Jean. "Jean….Can't….Breath….." I gasped. "O sorry about that." "It's ok. Everything is in my room." That's when I noticed the three other people. Noticing my confusion Jean gave me a look that said she would explain later. All I did was nod and run back up the stairs with everyone following me.

After a few hours, introductions, and some catching up we made it to the mansion. As soon as Scott landed the jet and opened the door I ran out screaming "LAND. SWEET LOVABLE LAND!" as I followed Jean to the main level I tripped. 'Crap not again' only I didn't hit the floor instead I was in someone's muscular arms. "Thank you Logon." I said looking up at him. "Elizabeth, are you ok?" Jean asked. "Yes, thanks to Logon I am very much ok" I said looking at Jean. "Well come on the professor wants to meet you." "Is he the other telepath?" "Yes, he is a good and nice man." I rolled my eyes, "I figured that much. He runs a school and doesn't rape people. That's a good sign." Jean, understanding, laughed. "True, he doesn't do that. I remember that night. You came over to my house crying and told me all about it." "Remember how you and I planned our revenge for weeks then when we wanted to strike he was attacked by my cousin. I couldn't help but laugh at the irony." I said as Jean and I laughed at the memory. I hadn't noticed that we were in the professor's office until he cleared his throat. "O sorry about that." I smiled at him as I finally let him into my head. 'So you are the famous professor Xavier I heard about.' He looked surprised at what I thought towards him. 'Well yes. You must be the famous Elizabeth Albarn Jean always talks about.' 'Yup. And as you probably know I have more than one gift.' "Yes I have known that for a while. As you have noticed you are in a school and safe home for mutants. I was wondering if you would like to become a teacher. You could teach any subject or you could help Jean in the health room." "Well can I teach about the different herbs that could help or harm you and help in the health room?" "Of course Elizabeth." "Please call me Lizzy. You sound like Jean. And I really don't let anyone call me by my real name unless I am 'related' to them or they are a very close friend." "Well Lizzy have fun here and I hope you feel at home." "Thank you. And knowing that I have at least 2 friends helps a lot." I said but I looked at the professor and shot him my thought of 'and a probably father figure.' He nodded at me smiling. "Hey Logon could you show Elizabeth around? I have a student to attend to." "Sure Jean." Logon looked down at me after Jean left. "What?" I asked with a confused look. "Nothing just wondering how well you fight." "I can fight pretty well. And yes I know I'm short." "I never said that." "I know but I always had to say that to people so it became a habit." "Ah. So I hear from Jean that you will be in the room right next to mine." "Really! That is great!" I said smiling. "Yea I guess it is." "So Logon can I come to your room if I have a nightmare?" "Yes why?" "Just wondering because at my old home my parents never let me. They told me to suffer through it." "That's cruel. How come they said it?" "Because I was an accident. I was never supposed to be born and they hate me. I couldn't even touch them without being grounded." "I'm sorry." "Don't be. In a way they helped prepare me for the world. Even though I needed parents I gave up the idea that they would ever love me. So at about 8 years old I started learning languages. I started with German, then Latin, Spanish, French, Japanese, and Chinese." "Well you can always come to me. Even in the middle of the night." "Thanks Logon I appreciate that a lot."

***please review, we'll update as soon as i can- Heather and Mara***


	2. AN Sorry

We are sooo very terribly sorry… currently I (Heather) have no inspiration and Mara is currently visiting family. We will try to update as soon as we can but currently we have no plans.. If you have any ideas please feel free to PM us.. Technically me but I share with Mara. Anyways yea… I don't even know what to say besides sorry for the inconvenience and we hate these types of "chapters" too so we apologize.

-Heather

(and I guess I should sign Mara too…. Nah. Love ya girlie )


End file.
